Romeo y Juli-digo, Eren y Mikasa
by sashazweig
Summary: Ellos eran dos jóvenes enamorados que las circunstancias no los dejaban estar juntos. Y por circunstancias me refiero sus hermanos mayores, Zeke y Levi


"¿El sábado a las seis te parece bien?" Eren Jaeger le indagaba a Mikasa Ackerman, su novia.

"Perfecto" Sonrió suavemente tomándolo de la mano y poniéndose, ambos jóvenes, a caminar, tomándose todo el tiempo posible, por el camino rodeado de colores vivo gracias a las flores que ahí reposaban. Estaban en un parque donde la mayor parte de los visitantes son jóvenes enamorados, así que no tenían ningún problema en pasear como unos tortolitos y que las demás personas los miren. Además, el clima estaba en su punto exacto ese día, ni demasiado frío ni demasiado calor, era simplemente impecable. Pero, a pesar de lo maravilloso de la escena, una duda no dejaba de dar vueltas por la cabeza de la joven. "¿No crees que es un lugar muy caro?" Después de todo, aun son jóvenes, aun van a la escuela, no se puede asegurar si tendrán el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta.

El castaño la miró y empezó a sonreír cual pequeño bribón "No te preocupes por eso, tomaré la billetera de Zeke"

La azabache le devuelve la sonrisa, como si ambos hubieran pensado en la misma idea "Yo planeaba tomar la de Levi"

Ya en la puerta principal de los Ackermans, el muchacho se inclina para darle un afectuoso, pero arriesgado, beso a la chica. Pero ¿Por qué arriesgado? Sencillo, por…

"¡Levi!" Mikasa gira su cabeza, en tiempo récord, hacia su hermano mayor; haciendo que su novio le de un beso al aire. _¿Qué no tenia una cita?_ Pensó la chica.

"Se como me llamo" Decía con su clásico tono de voz, pero esta vez se escuchaba irritado, más de lo usual. Y la causa de su irritación estaba al lado de su pequeña hermana "¿Qué hace él aquí?" Miraba a Eren con un firme ceño fruncido. No es que odiara al Jaeger, es mas, le agrada; el problema está en el hermano mayor de este. Zeke. A él sí que lo odia. Nadie conoce la causa, pero, según algunos rumores, su odio empezó a nacer en la secundaria. Además Zeke y Levi son profesores en la escuela de la pareja, así que las cosas no mejoran ahí. "Sabes que no me agrada que te juntes con un Jaeger"

"Pues, tendrás que acostumbrarte a él, es mi novio" Respondía Mikasa, retando al otro Ackerman.

Levi miró a Eren antes de decir "Eres la versión castaña de tu hermano" luego se dirigió a la chica "¿Mis padres saben de él?"

"Bueno…"

"Lo sabía"

"Señor Ackerman" Eren dio un paso adelante, haciéndose frente al pelinegro; tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer mencionada acción "Sé que usted y mi hermano no se llevan muy bien, pero Mikasa y yo no tenemos nada que ver en eso. Me gustaría que usted y su familia me acepten" Pone una mano sobre su corazón, en forma de juramento "Prometo que haré feliz a su hermana"

Mikasa, quien estaba escuchando con amor las palabras del ojiverde, también quería dedicarle unas sentimentales palabras a su novio "Eren…" Pero es interrumpida súbitamente por el Ackerman mayor.

"¿Con qué la harás feliz? ¿Eh?" Eren asiente "Bueno, lo pensaré" Ambos jóvenes sonríen esperanzados, sin embargo sus esperanzas mueren con las siguientes palabras de Levi: "Pero, hasta entonces…" Toma a Mikasa del brazo, con el mayor cuidado posible para no lastimarla, y la hace entrar a la casa "Aléjate de mi hermana"

Lo último que Eren recuerda de aquella visita en la casa Ackerman es el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Tic tic tic_

Los suaves sonidos de piedritas chocar contra el vidrio llaman la atención del muchacho, que, anteriormente, se hallaba viendo un partido de baseball. Eren se acerca a la ventana y la abre.

"¿Mikasa?" El castaño se hace a un lado, para que su novia pueda entrar a su habitación con total libertad. La chica consigue, sin mucha dificultad, entrar a la recamara del joven gracias a la ayuda del árbol junto a su ventana. "¡Que ágil!" Eren admira, naturalmente, las habilidades de la azabache.

"Gracias" Mikasa cierra la ventana "Deberías cambiar de habitación. Alguien puede entrar y hacerte daño" La chica se acerca a la cama y se sienta en esta.

"Sí, gracias, tienes razón" Eren imita su acción "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"En un autobús"

"Me refiero a que… ¿Qué no Levi siempre está pendiente de ti? Sobre todo después de lo que pasó esta mañana"

"Se puso a limpiar el sótano. Así que aproveché la ocasión"

"Que lista" Eren se acerca para besarla, no obstante son interrumpidos por alguien detrás de la puerta.

"¡Eren!" Era su hermano

"Maldición" Susurra el ojiverde

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Al decir esto, sonó un poco como Isabella de _Phineas y Ferb._

"Estoy viendo el juego de baseball" Mikasa mientras tanto se mantenía lo más serena posible.

"Escuché una voz femenina"

"Es la presentadora"

"Ah bueno, no te interrumpo"

La pareja escucha los pasos del Jaeger desaparecer poco a poco y, cuando ya no lo oyen, suspiran relajándose. "Eso estuvo cer- "

La puerta se abre de golpe. Y aparece Zeke mojando a ambos con una pistola de agua. Los dos jóvenes se cubrieron, lo más rápido posible, con sus brazos; al fin y al cabo fue en vano, ya que no pudieron evitar que el agua los tocara.

"¿¡Que carajos te pasa Zeke!?" Le reprochaba Eren

"Sabes que odio que me mientan" Mira a la azabache "También sabes que no me agrada que te juntes con una Ackerman" El rubio aprieta el gatillo de la pistola y, al ver que ya no salía agua de esta, fue a la cocina a recargar munición. Eren fue tras él.

"¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí?"

"Levi me envió un mensaje esta mañana. Decía: _Aleja a tu hermano de mi hermana._ Y como escuché una voz peculiar en tu habitación, uní los puntos _"_

"No pueden evitar que nos veamos" Zeke, terminado su objetivo, se dirigió a la alcoba de Eren. "¡Hey!"

Cuando llegaron a la recamara del castaño, la joven ya no estaba presente. "Se fue tu Julieta, Romeo" El hombre de lentes señala antes de desaparecer

Ni bien se fue, Eren cierra la puerta y se pone a buscar a Mikasa por toda la habitación "Mikasa, Mikasa. ¿Dónde estas que no te veo?"

"Aquí" La chica sale de debajo de la cama de joven, este se acerca y la ayuda a levantarse.

"Lamento lo que paso" Sonríe suavemente mientras le da un pequeño beso.

"No te preocupes. También tengo un hermano"

"Para mala fortuna nuestra"

"Sí…" Ambos se quedan callados un momento, disfrutando de la paz que el silencio les puede brindar, aunque solo sea por un rato."Debo irme. Levi ya debe haber terminado de limpiar" Se expresa con tristeza antes de acercarse a la ventana. "Nos vemos el sábado"

"Espera" Eren va hacia ella y le da un último beso, a lo cual ella corresponde con mucho gusto. "Hasta el sábado"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿En serio hizo eso?" Eren preguntó jovialmente al escuchar la historia que su novia le acababa de contar.

"Sí. Creía que iba a encontrarme contigo, así que me siguió. Sasha se asustó al darse cuenta que alguien estaba atrás de nosotras, rápidamente supe que era Levi" La azabache acerca su mano a la del chico y la aprieta suavemente "Me alegra que estemos juntos". El joven se acerca a ella en busca de un ósculo. El beso se pone más y más apasionado, llegando a incomodar a algunos comensales, pero, aun así, ambos no querían que terminara, sin embargo, lamentablemente para ellos, así fue; y no termino porque necesitaban aire, sino porque una voz llamo la atención de la pareja.

"¿Por qué no buscan una habitación?" Era Levi

"¿Levi? ¿Cómo sabias que estamos aquí?" Preguntaba su hermana

"Seguí a Eren" Ese fue Zeke, que apareció detrás de ellos.

"¡Zeke!" El castaño reclama al rubio "¡Ya te dije que no nos separaran!"

"Te dije que mantuvieras alejado a tu hermano de mi hermana" El Ackerman mayor miraba con desaprobación al Jaeger.

"Estarían alejados, si tu hermana no se acercara a mi hermano"

"¿No pueden discutir afuera?" El castaño toma del brazo a Zeke

"Los demás nos están viendo" Mikasa trató de calmar al pelinegro "Tienen que arreglarlo de otra forma"

Mientras tanto Eren se esforzaba por sacar a su hermano del restaurante "¡Ackerman! ¡El próximo viernes, a las cinco en punto, en el paintball de Roger! ¡Veamos quien es el mejor!"

"¿En serio Jaeger? ¿Paintball es lo mejor que se te ocurre?" Después de un momento decidió "Acepto. Busca un buen equipo Jaeger" Dicho esto Levi abandona el lugar "Vámonos Mikasa, mis padres te están esperando"

"Pero…" Mikasa mira con desaliento a Eren. A lo cual él asiente, entendiendo que su debe irse y que su cita no será tan perfecta como se la habían imaginado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No solo habían desaprobado su relación y arruinado su cita, sino que también, ahora, los estaban obligando a jugar en la partida de paintball y, por ende, los estaban obligando a enfrentarse uno al otro.

 _Me vengaré de ti idiota_ Pensaba Eren

 _Pagarás por esto enano. Pensaba Mikasa_

"Muy bien" El dueño del lugar se acerco al grupo de personas con un portapapeles en mano "Equipo A: Levi, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha y Connie" El hombre se acerca al otro grupo "Equipo B: Zeke, Eren, Porco, Pieck y Colt" El sujeto se acerca a un pizarrón y comienza a explicar "Equipo A, esta cabaña será su base" Señala con un laser "Equipo B estarán… en esta cabaña" Guarda el puntero y se pone entre ambos grupos "Si uno del equipo contrario le dispara una bala de pintura en el pecho, quedan automáticamente fuera. Podrán atacar una vez que suene la campana, antes de eso, tendrán tiempo suficiente para elaborar un plan. Cada grupo tendrá un mapa. No olviden que es un campo lleno de arboles, piedras y demás obstáculos; tengan cuidado"

Una vez que ambos equipos estaban en sus respectivas cabañas, empezaron a idear la estrategia mas apropiada para la ocasión.

"Eren. Dime lo que sepas"

Eren suspira exasperado y les comienza a explicar "La chica castaña…"

"¿La que estaba comiendo una patata?" Pregunta Porco alzando una mano

"Sí. Ella tiene una excelente puntería. Podría patearnos el trasero a todos en un concurso de tiro al blanco. Además es buena con las trampas."

"Continua…"

"El calvo"

"¿El que se parece a Krilin?" Cuestionaba Colt

"Exacto. Es ágil y rápido" "El más alto de todos"

"¿El que tiene cara de caballo?" Indagaba Zeke

"Efectivamente. Tiene madera de líder, sabe analizar bien la situación"

"¿Qué me dices de los Ackermans, hermanito?"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Son buenos en todo"

"Vale" Zeke agarra un mapa "¿Algo que sugerir, Pieck?"

"Sí" Pieck se acerca al mapa y los demás a siguen, rodeando al pedazo de papel.

Todos estaban prestando atención al plan de la chica, todos excepto Eren. _Date prisa Armin_. Es lo único en lo que pensaba el chico en ese instante.

 _¡DING!_

Al cabo de unos minutos la campana sonó, asustando a más de uno en el proceso, así que los equipos salieron de sus bases y siguieron el plan que habían acordado.

"Hey, Mikasa…"

"Shhh, ¿Escuchaste eso Jean?"

Jean activó todos sus sentidos y levanto su arma de paintball. Cautelosamente se acerco al arbusto de donde provenía al ruido, dispuesto a dispararle a cualquier amenaza. Del arbusto empezó a salir una figura, esa figura era Eren; Jean estaba a punto de dispararle, pero Mikasa lo detuvo.

"¡Espera!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Mikasa" El castaño se acercó a la chica lo mas raudo que pudo "¿Cómo estas? ¿Sabes algo de Armin?"

"No. Se supone que ya debe de haber llegado"

Eren se dirige a Jean, un poco disgustado por la idea de que este con su novia "Espero que la cuides mientras no estoy, lo cual no durará mucho" El chico de ojos verdes, ignorando por completo la presencia de Jean, se acercó al oído de la azabache y empezó a susurrar "Si Armin tarda más deberíamos…"

La chica asiente "Bien, me gusta"

"Tengo que partir. Cuídate" A continuación el castaño se pierde entre la frondosidad de la naturaleza.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntaba Jean un poco disgustado por la escena.

"Él… solo me deseó buena suerte"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Eren, cambio._

El joven castaño agarra el walkie-talkie de su cinturón y comienza a hablar "Aquí Eren, cambio"

 _El plan de Pieck, funcionó. Le dimos a uno_

Por un momento el corazón de Eren se detuvo. Pensó que le habían disparado a Mikasa. Bueno, no le debe importar mucho, es solo un juego; pero aun así, pensar, aunque sea por un segundo, que Mikasa perdió le produce un mal en el estómago. "¿A quien?"

 _La chica castaña._

Eren suspiro relajado. "Bien. Nos vemos, cambio"

Una bala de pintura cae justo al lado del chico. Este alza la mira mientras se cubre detrás de una roca. _¿Quién podrá ser?_ Ve como una figura calva se mueve de un lado a otro _Connie. Carajo_

"Eren" Eren gira hacia la voz que lo llama. Porco. "Yo lo distraigo, tu disparas" El rubio se levanta y comienza de correr de un lado a otro, esto e dio oportunidad a Connie para dispararle, lo cual logró. Eren, aprovechando que Connie estaba ahora ocupado mirando hacia Galliard, se acerca, espera que se de vuelta y le dispara.

"¡Genial!" Connie abandona el escenario

"¡Porco!" El castaño se acerca al joven, quien se halla tirado en el suelo.

"Eren… dile…" Se detiene por un segundo "Dile a Pieck que la amo"

"¿¡Qué!?"

"¡Nada!" Porco se levanta presurosamente y un poco sonrojado "Olvídalo. Este juego es estúpido"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Quiénes quedan?" Preguntaba Sasha

"Según los números" Explicaba Pieck "Solo dos. Tal vez Zeke y Levi"

"No" Levi aparece apoyado en el marco de la puerta con su uniforme manchado. "Zeke está igual que yo, ambos nos disparamos al mismo tiempo"

"¿Entonces quienes quedan?"

"Quedan… " El hombre vio en la cámara de seguridad "Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman. Si siguen el camino que están tomando, se encontraran en el área libre, casi no hay arboles por ahí"

"Señor. ¿Podemos ir a ver?"

"Seguro, solo no intervengan"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Ahí están!" Jean señaló. Zeke lo hizo a un lado para ver mejor.

Efectivamente, ahí estaban. Ambos se acercaban apuntándose el uno al otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a disparar.

"¿Qué te pasa Mikasa? ¡Dispara!"

"¡Eren! ¡No pierdas el tiempo!"

Ambos estaban tan cerca de la pareja, que se podría decir que aun estaban concursando.

"¡Mikasa! ¡Gánale!"

"¡Eren! ¡Gánale!"

Lo que estaba a punto de pasar no se lo esperaban ni uno de los dos hombres.

"Uno" Dice Eren

"Dos" Dice Mikasa

Eren sonríe a Mikasa y ella le sonríe a él.

"Tres" Dicen al mismo tiempo. Ambos apuntan hacia sus respectivos hermanos y comienzan a disparar.

Después de la lluvia de balas, la azabache y el castaño de acercan y se dan un beso, enfrente de todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿¡Que les pasa!?" Uno de los dos hermanos mayores pregunta después de que todos se quitaran sus uniformes y se limpiaran

"¿Primero nos disparan y después se besan?"

"Saben que desaprobamos su relación"

"¡No nos van a separar!" Les decía Mikasa

"¡Que romántico!" Exclamo Sasha "¡Como Romeo y Julieta!"

"Es cierto" Comentó el dueño del lugar.

"Un momento… ¿Desde hace cuanto que están juntos?" Preguntaba Colt

"Desde hace tres meses" Respondió Eren

"Lo hemos mantenido oculto debido a ellos. Nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas"

"Como amantes" Dejo escapar Connie. "¿Tu que piensas Jean? ¿Jean?" Mientras tanto, Jean se hallaba callado y no le respondía a su amigo.

"Ya no queremos mantener nuestra relación oculta"

"Y ya no lo harán…" Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, lugar de donde provenía la nueva voz, para encontrarse con Armin.

"¿Y ella quien es?" Preguntó el dueño del paintball

"Soy él" Expresó molesto el rubio "Bueno. Eren, Mikasa. Traje a las personas que querían"

"Armin muchas gracias…"

"Ahora mismo, nos vamos Eren" Zeke toma del brazo a su hermano menor "No puedo soportar estar mas tiempo con Levi"

"¿Quién dijo que podrías llamarme por mi nombre?"

"Yo te llamo como yo quiero"

"¡Zeke!" Una voz femenina llamó la atención del hombre de lentes.

Zeke voltea para encontrarse con la persona que menos se esperaba "¿Frieda?"

"Me dijeron que estas interponiéndote entre la relación de tu hermano" La chica de cabello negro y unos grandes ojos claros le informaba cruzada de brazos.

"Bueno…" Intento explicarse rascándose nerviosamente.

"No me digas que te da miedo tu novia Jaeger"

"¡Levi!" Alguien más se hizo presente en la reunión. Alguien que Levi conocía muy bien.

"Mierda" Susurro el pelinegro antes de voltear hacia la mujer castaña de lentes "¡Hanji! ¿Cómo estas?"

"¿Es cierto eso? ¿Es cierto que quieres separar a Mikasa de Eren?"

"Bueno…"

"¿Qué no ven que su pelea egoísta está hiriendo a su familia" Señala a Eren y Mikasa

"Ella tiene razón" Frieda se puso de acuerdo "No tienen que involucrarlos en esto"

Ambos hombres suspiraron y fueron con sus respectivos familiares "Lo siento" Luego fueron con los hermanos del otro "Lo siento"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quedaron en que no los molestarían más y no solo eso. Para recompensarles, Levi y Zeke, quedaron de acuerdo para pagarle una cena todo incluido en el restaurante que ellos elijan, por supuesto optaron por uno caro. Lo que no saben es que Eren y Mikasa no se quedaron satisfechos con eso, así que, como venganza, invitaron a cenar a Jean, Armin, Colt, Porco, Pieck, Hanji, Frieda, Historia, Connie y, sin duda, Sasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A: Gracias por leer mi historia :3**

 **Lamento si hay errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales.**


End file.
